Question: Last Thursday, Luis walked to a gift store and, after browsing for 10 minutes, decided to buy a souvenir for $1.25. Luis handed the salesperson $2.46 for his purchase. How much change did Luis receive?
To find out how much change Luis received, we can subtract the price of the souvenir from the amount of money he paid. The amount Luis paid - the price of the souvenir = the amount of change Luis received. ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Luis received $1.21 in change.